Undertale: New life, new oportunities
by imcooldarkness
Summary: Hello dear readers, this is my first Fanfic, I hope you like it. Sorry if there s any missunderstunding while reading the text, english is not my first language. The story talks about Marcus, a 17 years old boy that moves to new home to live, 3 years asfter the mount ebott were oppened and the monster were freed. Which kind of adventures will he find there?
1. Chapter 1: New life in New home

**Author's Note : Throughout the following story "quotes" are used to indicate dialogue, and also make use of _italic_ to indicate the thoughts of one or more characters. This fanfiction has a rating of T because it may possess some inappropriate language for a younger audience too, and sometimes, adult themes will be discussed, but as little as possible and most censored. Just in case, in this fanfic Frisk is a girl, and is 17 years old, like the protagonist. This is the first fanfic I do, so I thank all those critical comments may help in the future atending to, and I would like to know what you think of this story, what would you like to happen, etc. Without further ado, we begin.**

 **Chapter 1: New Life in New home :**

Looking out the window of his parents' car you could see in the rustic town in the distance, a bit small and away from the world, but cozy with just a look. After the city you could see Mount Ebott, place that surfaced monsters back 3 years ago. Unlike his father, who was quite racist about monsters, Marcus looked forward with his mother for coming to this place because they had been always fascinated both monsters. His dog, Valor, a german Shepherd of 6 years, panting as he peered happy as he could by one of the windows of the trunk to observe the approaching city.

After a few minutes, the human family finally reached the entrance to the peaceful settlement next to it a sign that read 'Welcome to new home!'. As we passed through the streets at a moderate pace, the monsters who lived there with curious eyes looked at the strange vehicle, Marcus could see some of them whispering, possibly on how could be the humans from inside the car, or why they had come.

Marcus then noticed something as they passed, I saw a female figure accompanied by a skeleton rather low wearing a blue jacket and sweatpants, which walked wearing slippers instead of regular shoes, it was not a set that you could see often nowadays, but the skeleton was not important at the moment, the important thing now was that girl, which was human, also his parents were surprised when they saw it too. _Why there was another human here? Did her parents came also for work here?_ The boy though. He did not have time to notice at all as the car had passed the place.

After a few minutes, they finally arrive at their destination: A pretty big and beautiful rustic house, of green walls. The human family leaves the car and opened the trunk to begin taking cases and backpacks inside, when Valor jump out of the car and run happy and playful around the garden of their new house. Taking several suitcases and boxes with his computer (something coarse and large), clothes, art supplies as sketchbooks, personal items and his electric guitar, is introduced into what would be his new home.

Upon entering he could feel the place as their original house, as if he had been living all his life in this house. Cheerful, hurried, leaving behind his parents, and ran up to the top floor by the stairs that were in a fairly wide corridor between a large living room and kitchen, which had many drawers and furniture, and a large table black marble in the center. Going up, he took the first room he saw, which was quite spacious and had a window with a view of the whole city in all its splendor. Inside the room there were a bed with it mattress, a large work table, and a fairly wide closet.

Leaving his things delicately around the room, he began to unpack all youthe belongings, and putted everything correctly. After an hour, he had succeeded, everything was ready: tidy clothes in drawers and closet, his guitar staked in place, all drawing materials and books about the large work desk, the bed prepared with blankets and pillow and plugged, functional and networked computer in the large worktable next to the drawing material & books.

Marcus started to check if someone had sent any messages to him or had received junk mail, when her mother called from downstairs: "Marcus, sweetheart, come down, we have visit!"

 _Visit? But we have just arrived here a hour ago_ , he thought to himself the teenager.

No wonder most things, he went downstairs to his house where his mother and his father was pulling at the entrance talking to ... A monster?

Curious, he approaches the entrance to see that monster up close, he couldn´t believe he was about to meet a monster. His mother noticed his presence and introduced him to the guest: it was a tall monster in a purple dress with a strange symbol sewn into the center of it, that resembled a goat, his presence was imposing, but he had a tender look to while, Marcus was so serene, he looked at favorably guest. His mother then introduces you to the conversation: "Ah, Lady Dreemurr, this is my son, Marcus, he is somewhat shy with strangers, but do not worry, it's a good boy," the monster looks with loving eyes and a maternal smile as she says, stroking the boy's head peacefully "Hello Marcus, I'm glad to meet you", saying this she gives a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead, which blushes a little, but he isn´t as shy as his mother said, so responds to the friendly monster with an affectionate smile: "Likewise, Mrs. Dreemurr, it´s a pleasure to meet you" his father seemed quite irritated by the actions of both the monster as his wife and Marcus. The monster giggle a bit after hearing the latter, and says: "No need you to be so polite, you can call me Toriel" The boy accepted and also his mother while his father tries to ignore the lady monster.

After that, Toriel goes to his mother: "Annie (That was her name), in our city we like to receive guests in the best way possible to feel at home and not so far apart, so I would like to ask if you, your husband and your son would assist today to a dinner I will prepare at home for you." His mother was about to answer the question when Marcus overtook her, excited by the kindness of the monster: "Isn´t necesary to ask something like that, of course we will assist Toriel, we'd love to." Marcus seemed to read his mother´s mind, as she nodded content, however his father gave them a disapproving look.

Toriel then says goodbye and gives the address of your home so they can arrive to her without problems, and indicates them the hour of the dinner, 9 P.M., it was 7 P.M. When that monster kindly left. Marcus then realizes something: his father was upset by the conversation of a few moments ago, he was sitting on the couch and had turned on the flat screen TV grumbling about what had just happened, so Marcus approached him. He had always had a good relationship with his father, so he could always tell everything that worry him and vice versa, for him his father were more than just a father, and had always appreciated him very much. Sitting next to him, the boy says, "Dad, I understand that you don´t like monsters, but make an effort to look at them differently, you'll be amazed to know how they can really be." Calmly, his father puts his hand on the leg of his son and squeezes it gently, then he says, "Son, things are not so easy to change and seeing as you say, I do not think that the monsters will change or they will stop being dangerous. The monsters have magic, which in the past was used to try to massacre our species, I do not want anything to happen to you or your mother. " Comprehensive, Marcus hug his father and said: "Dad, they might even be dangerous, but times change, and they, like us, have feelings." His father returned the embrace, and with a gentle smile, tells his son: "Go, do not worry about me, go with your mother to that dinner. You will be better off without me there grumbling. " Heeding his father, he leaves the living room and goes upstairs to his room to get clean clothes and wash up in the bathroom placed in front of his room. _Tonight was going to be a special night..._ The boy though.

 **Well, dear readers, here the first chapter, thank evaluative comments and know which was your favorite part. I will try to bring as soon as possible the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting new people

**Author´s note : Hello dear readers, I wanna make you know before you start reading this chapter that I´m opened for suggestions for this history, if you want that something interesting happend you just have to tell me. This is the second time I write something in a day, double-chapter day :D. Pd: Soon I will introduce Sans in the history, but I don´t know exactly how to make puns, I never was a very funny person xD, sorry if I play badly the character.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting new people :**

After finish with the shower, and dry his hair & body with his towel, Marcus gets dressed with a formal white shirt, a stuffed brown leather jacket (It was october, so it was starting to get cold the air) blue jeans and a pair of red & white nike sneakers, brush his hair, which was a bit long, brush his teeths. They weren´t white at all, but weren´t dirty neither, smelling his breath, he was sure he had did a good brush teeth job, and look at his ´beard´, which isn´t very hairy, but enough to looks like a 3 days beard. After this, he leaves the bathroom, and go downstairs to leave his dirty clothes on the laundry basket, which it was on the laundry room behind the living room.

Endiong with this, he goes upstairs and enters his room to pick up his phone, he didn´t have the house keys yet, his parents have to call to a locksmith to make some copys for each one. His mother was preparing yet, so Marcus decided to take Valor for a walk. The dog was sleeping on the ground next to his father, due to neither two had time to build the dogthouse, so he had to stay inside, Marcus didn´t have any problem about that: the dog will sleep with him that night on his room.

Calling Valor, the dog comes up to him happy, and putting the dog leash on his collar, Marcus go upstairs to his parent´s room and tell his mother he´s gonna walk the dog to make his necesities, and his mom accept, but tell Marcus to don´t be too much time out, it was 8:15 P.M. And the dinner with Toriel started at 9 o´clock. Attending to his mother, he nodds in approval and leave the house with his pet friend weaving his father from the entrance after go downstairs.

On the street there were not too much monsters, just a few that passed over there and watched curiously the human after leave. Marcus though he could chat with some of them so he would be able to make some new friends on the rustic city, but he didn´t have much time, he had a dinner to assist.

After Valor ended made all his necesities, both went back home, and leaving Valor inside the house with his father, Marcus wait out, on the garden, for his mother to go to Toriel home. While he waited for his mother to leave, he pulled out his phone from his right pocket, to check any new messages.

there were only junk mail, zero messages asking about him or something like that, but he didn´t care about not reciving any messages from someone anyway, after all, he never had true friends, when someone had a problem, Marcus was there for everyone, whatever their problem was, but everyone gave him the back when he really needed someone to talk, so he learned to enjoy and resolve things by himself, despite that, he was always very sociable and open for the people.

His mother finally came out from, his home, wearing a very beautiful red dress, with a white cute handbag on his right hand, she also smelled to some kind of perfume that she wears for important events and that his son liked always, but she did´t wear any kind of makeup around her face, after all, she was a very pretty woman that she didn´t need any thing like that, even his own son sometimes was impressed about her beauty, that if she wasn´t his mom, he would try to flirt with her.

"Wow mom... you look really pretty like this!" Marcus said after gasping while looking asombred about her.

His mother laughted a bit, and said: "Oh, sweetheart, thank you. You look really pretty too." She then kiss his son´s cheek lovely. Despite having 17 years old, Marcus was quite big for his age, so he had to bend a little so his mother would reach him, also he was quite strong as well, let´s say he was a big sized man, but without being chubby, instead, he had non defined muscles, but a toned body, he runned every morning after getting up to start the day full of energy and keep healthy.

So they made their way to Toriel´s home. They arrived after 10 minutes of walking from their house to the lady monster´s house. Marcus watched his phone to look at the time, it was 5 to 9 P.M., "We arrived earlier than the indicated hour, we are going to give a good first impression" Marcus said as his mother nodded in agreedment. He then reached the door a gave some nocks on it, because there was no bell in there to call.

Passed some seconds since Marcus knocked the door, someone opened it gently. The boy and his mother got surprised about the one who opened the door, it was the girl who they saw that afternoon in their way to their new house. The first though from Marcus about the girl was that she was really pretty, like if she were a magnet for his eyes.

Then the girl decided to talk with a gently smile in her cute face: "Hello, are you the residents from the new house?" Marcus and his mother nodded happy, despite that the boy was a bit besotted with that girl. She then introduced herself after closing the door behind us: "I am Frisk, it´s a pleasure to see new faces around here".

Annie was about to talk, but as always, his son overtakes her and decides to talk for her: "I can say the same, Frisk. I am Marcus, and this is my mother, Annie, we´re glad to have come tonight here!"

the teen gave Frisk a gently handshake, he was quite nervous for be next to a pretty girl like her, but luckely, she didn´t notice it, the Toriel appeared from the kitchen. Which was situated exactly like in Marcus´s home, like the living room and the stairs from the end of the wide corridor, _Will all the houses in this city be equal?_ The boy wondered for himself.

The boss monster got closer with a warm smile and received both me and my mother, and told us to pass to the living room while she ended the dinner, maybe they had arrived a bit soon. Frisk, he and his mother sitted on the couch, which it was quite small, so they had to be tight in there. Frisk got close to Marcus, making fisic contact shoulder-to-shoulder. This putted him a bit nervous, and blushed a bit. Frisk noticed that when she gave a fast view about her new friend, and asked if he was fine, he then responded nervous: "Y-yeah I´m fine! Maybe I-I catch a cold when coming here... hehe".

This worried a bit both Frisk and his mother, and the second touched his son´s front to see if he was fine, and indeed, he was: "You don´t have a cold sweetheart, you´re fine". Frisk giggled a bit about how cute they both looked, and Marcus got a bit embarrased about she giggling about what had happened. He then had a plan to release some tension from himself to the situation, he got up from the couch gently and asked Toriel if she needed some help. She smiled happy and ask him if he can put the table for the dinner, he accepted grateful for have an escape of his own caused tension. Frisk looked confused at him as he carried to a big wood table alll the things necesary for the dinner, and talked with Annie: "Excuse me, Annie, is something bothering Marcus? He has left the couch really nervous, it´s for something?"

His mother smiled to her and answered: "It´s nothing dear, he´s just a bit shy, but he has a great & big heart, he´s always looking to help others". Marcus heard the words from his mother and felt proud and lucky of have a tender and comprehensive mother like her, the girls then kept talking about girl´s things.

As the table was finally prepared, the dinner was done. Marcus warned Toriel that the desk was ready for the dinner, and she brought the food to the desk while the four sitted on there. Frisk looked at Marcus, who looked really happy about the dinner, there were a lot of things to choose: Rice with meat´s sauce, a baked chicken with its own sauce too, a salad of numerous types of vegetables... They all looked pretty delicious, included an special plate that Toriel made for her guests to try: An snail pie.

If there was something that Marcus really loved, was the food, and eat the most he can. Frisk didn´t know that and got surprised as Toriel did when they two saw how much he was able to eat, his mother, looked at him a bit embarrased, Toriel noticing that told her to not worry, she told her that she was glad to have a ravenous guest like him between giggles, as Frisk admired him for his determination for eat and encouraged him to keep eating, he then tried the snail pie, in a beggining it looked so awful for them that neither Frisk or Annie tried to take a piece, but Marcus was always determined enough to try new things, specially if those things had any relation with the food. He tried a bite, everyone looking for his reaction. Toriel had a good impression when he saw him swallowing that bite he took a seconds ago, and Marcus said: "Oh my god Toriel! I never knew snail pie was so delicious!"

He ended eating half pie with Toriel, Frisk and Annie looked a bit shocked about the Marcus´s capacity to eat, and Frisk though: _How the hell can´t this guy be at least a bit chubby, with all the food he eat!?._

Ending the last piece of the half snail pie he took with toriel, he stopped to eat, he was done. Touching his stomach satisfyed, Frisk asked him: "Wow Marcus, you surely have a black hole instead of a stomach inside your body! You have to teach me how to eat like this!" She looked amazed for that, as Marcus´s mother smiled for his satisfied son and helped Toriel to take out of the desk the dinner things used & non used to bring them to the kitchen. The two teenagers asked if the mothers need any help, but they answered that they didn´t, and that they rested on the couch.

As they said that, Frisk and Marcus got into the couch and started to talk about the Marcus stomach and his capacity of be able to eat a lot ( Wasn´t the kind of conversation that Marcus would have like to had with a cute girl like she, but well, at least it was something ), so he continued talking to her: "Well, you see Frisk, to do what i´m able with my stomach you need a few years of practice, and prepare your body phisically & mentally, and so..."

After a long chat, they decided to watch the TV, so Frisk took the TV remote, and looked for something interesting. It was saturday, so probably there would be any interesting film over there. She finally chosed the channel ´Wild World Geographic´ where mostly were emited documentals about animals & that kind of stuff, the channel was emitting a program about the king of the predators in Africa, which resulted kinda interesting for both teens, pointed some parts of the program that made them smile, and others that made them sad, specially to Frisk, where in some parts the predators hunted gacelas and eat them, in some part those animals resembled her a bit to his adoptive mother, but Marcus comforted her when something like that was emited.

Suddently, in one part of the programm where a group of hienas and a lion were fighting for food, Marcus fell asleep, Frisk didn´t notice and tried to talk amazed to him pointing at the TV but didn´t notice that he was resting until she looked at him. She tried to not laugh and said for herself: _Oh my god! It´s so cute! He´s like Sans when he falls asleep on the couch too!_

Taking the leather jacket that was hanging on the coat rack from the entrance, she clothes him and let him rest peacefully. After this, looking at him with a warm smile, she keeps watching the program.

It has passed 2 hours since the dinner ended, and after a long chat and a cup of tea, Annie was ready to go back home, it was half past 11 P.M. And she didn´t want to be over there any more time to not disturb Toriel and Frisk, _They two must be tired for the time is it, I and my son should back home now,_ Though the woman for herself.

Thanking Toriel for her hospitality, were to the living room to see his son, which she found on the couch of the living room skeeping pleasantly while Frisk looked at her with a tired face. Annie then apologizes to Frisk for have been at her home for so long, but Frisk was ok, as she said with a little smile after yawn: "Isn´t necesary to worry about or ask for forgiveness. Marcus and I are pretty fine here, specially him"

She thanked Frisk for take care of Marcus and tried to wake him up the most gently she could, he awake a bit stunned for the sleep, and making noises that resembled to a bear, and which made Frisk laugh weakly, he puted on his jacket, and he waved to the tired Frisk, and Toriel asked kinda worried if they wanted her to bring them back home with her car. The nodded thankfuly and followed Toriel to her car out of the house. In New home there weren´t incidents usually, but it could always be problems at this time of the night independently of how calmly can a city be.

They arrived to their home and thanked Toriel for bring them there. She left the place and they entered home silently, surely his father was sleeping. After say goodnight to her mother and hug her, Marcus enter on his room and close the door ssilently, where Valor awaits for him sleeping peacefuly on the bed, he sit on his bed next to Valor and pat him gently, who lick his hand lovingly in response. "How have you been today little budy?" He said to his dog. "Tomorrow I will start to build your doghouse again, and you will have your own place" He patted again him, and the dog sleeped again. He then took out his sneackers,his socks, his blue jeans, which he putted on the chair from his work table, and he was about to do the same with his jacket when something that pulled out of it and felt into the floor: It was a piece of paper, he looked what was inscribed in it: It was a number and a message written in that said: ´(The phone´s number) Call me tomorrow, Marcus´

He was glad of know that he was now friend of someone like Frisk, but he looked here with other eyes, but it would take a bit of time, for now, he would have to let things take it´s own course.

He coloqued his jacket & white shirt on the chair as he did with the jeans, his phone & the piece of paper on the work desk and got inside the bed with his dog.

 _Tomorrow will be a great day,_ The boy though...

 **Aaaaaaaand this is the end of the chapter 2, I mhope you have enjoyed the reading of it, and as always, comment tips to get better on this, or tell me the ortographic fails I did, and critic comments & stuff like that. Have a nice day :D.**


	3. Chapter 3: The dog and the girl

**Author´s note : Hello again dear readers, I´m back with the third chapter :D. As always I hope you like it! And if you wanna make any kind of critical comment I will be glad to read it. Without further ado, we start.**

 **Chapter 3: The dog and the girl** **:**

It was 10 A.M. When Marcus and Valor woke up, the first of them both a bit tired, but he didn´t matter about it, because, as every morning, will take a good shower of cold water and go running for at least 1 hour. When he ended his shower, dried his hair and body, and brushed his teeth, he went back to his room and got clean black underwear and socks, a track suit, a pair of deportives nike, a running cap and his phone with a pair of earphones for it, he needed at least some music to run properly, so he could run at the rythm of the songs.

Calling his dog appeased, he got up of the bed where he was sitting as his dog did the same and checked his phone for any messages.

As always, there were only junk mail, but he then remembered the piece of paper that Frisk placed in his leather jacket the last night, and took it to check the number and add it in his phone. As he could see, she had the App ´Line chat´ for her phone, so he messaged her via that App, and put back the phone on his pocket. " _She will read the message later, surely_ ", he though as he left with his pet the room and went downstairs with it silently to not wake up his parents in the case they were still sleeping, and take an apple as breakfast before leave to not go running without something in his stomach.

After close the door carefully, he sitted on the porch stairs and ate the apple while his dog rested next to him and both watched the monsters passing around the street, thinking about how could be the life of those monsters, which kind of job they had, etc etc... When he finished the apple, took the rests of it and placed them in the closest dumpster to his house, followed by his dog, who was panting happy. Marcus checked his phone in case Frisk responded to his message, but there wasn´t any response from the girl. " _Maybe she´s sleeping yet... Whatever, let´s start."_ The boy though...

The city wasn´t big enough to get lost inside of it, and a running person was able to cross it from one tip to the other of the city in at least 20 minutes, he though about the idea of run outside the city, over the road that leaded to mount Ebott, which had a lane in both sides for people that wanted to practice trekking. But he wasn´t sure about this, so for the moment he only would run around the city.

Doing so, it had been 50 minutes of pure running with Valor, and in some moments the dog got tired, run with his human friend was really a workout for him despite of being a very energic dog. And they returned home.

Soon as they went back, Marcus freed his ears from the earphones, and checked his phone in case Frisk had responded the message, and indeed, she answered it 5 minutes ago, with the following text ´Hey Marcus, didn´t know you have this App, well, that´s better so we don´t have to be calling each other ;)´

Looking at her status in the App, she was online, so Marcus decided to texted her about going home now like a guest as a mode of thanking her for the dinner of the last night. She answered almost inmediatedly to the message, probably she was checking the Marcus´s status in the App as well, and said: ´Ok, I will be there in 20 minutes more or less. See ya later´

As he ended reading the text, he went inside home with Valor, and looked for hir parents to see if them were awake, and indeed they were. They were taking a breakfast on the kitchen and greeted their son with a tired but warm smile. His mother then said while taking a cup of coffee: "Good morning sweetheart, have you slept well?" Marcus nodded happy, and his father then said while leaving the newespaper on the desk to take a cup of coffee as his mother: "Your mother has told me that you both got fun yesterday on the dinner with the Dreemurr, I´m glad to hear that". Marcus thanked his father and asked him about the wood draws and pieces from Valor´s doghouse, he wanted to build it the most soon posible. His father told him that they were on the storage room behind the house. Before leaving, the boy told their parents that the daughter of Toriel would come as a guest and would arrive there soon, their parents were ok with that, after all, they had to leave their house to make some buys at the mall like food & stuff like this, for all the month.

He then leaved the kitchen and went to the back part from the house, using his own home key he opened the storage room´s door. Taking the pieces, the tools and a pair of carpenter gloves, he put out all the things and started to build the doghouse.

The doghouse was half done, the walls and the entrance freom it were completely buily and the only thing left was the roof, but when Marcus was about to start he saw his dog run excited to his back and, following curious his dog to see the origin of his excitement, finding a cute Frisk patting the canine friend while she said: "Hello, little boy! How are you?", the dog panted happy in response.

Marcus rose from his position and approached Frisk and Valor, he took a momment to look at the girl and her suit, she weared black tights, blue shorts, a pair of black leather boots, and a tight white sweatershirt that looked really warm. He then noticed a necklace that had a locket heart on it and looked pretty old. Despite that, she looked really pretty to his eyes, she had a softly and white-caramel skin, a long sized smoothy brown hair spread across her hace, and her eyes were of emerald color, and big, but beautiful. She had a good body shape, nor chubby neither too skinny, like the body shape of a goddess as he saw it, and, of course, she smelled pretty nice. ´ _Oh my god, I want this girl´_ The boy though.

He then reached to Frisk and hugged her. Marcus had to do an effort to make that the hug were short, as he wished he could hug her forever. After greeting her, he walk back to the doghouse and check the parts of the roof non constructed yet, he then say: "Maybe I´ve told you to come here too early, sorry, I´m gonna need a bit of time to end this"

She approached to Marcus to see the doghouse almost competed, and asked him if he needed any help. Marcus smiled and say: "Yes, thanks! Teamwork is better than the lone work. But to help me I need you to wear my gloves, I don´t want you to get injured, after all, you are my guest!", Frisk though she didn´t really need them, but nodded and thanked him for the carpenter gloves.

When she was ready, both teens looked at the construction plans, they knew which pieces they had to put toguether. While Frisk helped supporting the pieces to not be moved, Marcus kept using the hammer nails to join the pieces.

When there were only 4 iron nails to end the left side of the roof, and Marcus was about to nail the iron nail on its place, but putted by accident the fingerprint of his index finger and stucked his finger with the iron nail on the wood. Frisk jumped scared when she saw his finger getting impaled in the wood draw as it started to bleed and Marcus launched a little scream of pain. He then damned his bad luck: "SHIT!".

Frisk looked a bit worried and told him: "Marcus, are you fine? I may try to pull that nail out..." She was about to take the hammer nail and pull out the iron nail by herself but Marcus stopped her with his hand taking her calmly from the arm and strocking it gently, then he took the hammer nail and, while he put the claw between the head of the iron nail and his finger, he say: "Don´t worry, Frisk. It´s nothing, I´ll do it myself" He then tore the nail pull dry, freeing his finger which it turned from red to purple due to all the blood accumulated, and went to the kitchen while splitting a bit of blood at his way, followed by Frisk and Valor, who cried for his injured owner. She pat the dog´s head to calm him, and Marcus meanwhile went to the sink and, opening the tap of the cold water, he placed his finger under the falling water, cleaning the injury from all trail of blood.

Frisk took some pieces of paper tower, and bandaged the finger from his friend. She noticed that his hand was trembling a bit, and squezed it gently. Marcus was able to feel the love and care of her friend on that act of friendship, and thanked her for worry about him. She seemed abit angry for that words and punched him gently on the arm, saying in a funny voice: "How couldn´t I be worrying about you watching you bleed? We have just met yesterday and you were about to die the next day, silly!". The boy asked for her forgivness in a goofy voice. She giggled a bit and he followed her laugh. Valor seemed more calmly now that the two youngs were smiling.

After an hour of trying to build the roof and cleaning the doghouse, it was finally done. Valor approached to it excited and sniffed every part of his re-built doghouse. He seemed happy when he enter on it and didn´t want to get out, resting inside as Frisk and Marcus giggled about the pleased dog.

After put back the tools and the pair of carpenter gloves on the sotrage´s room, and locked it, they went inside home. Marcus checked the time, it was 1 P.M., so they had time yet until Marcus decided to start cooking something for lunhc. He wanted to prepare something for Frisk, but he feared she didn´t want to stay at that hour to avoid causing discomfort, so to be sure, he asked her about that, and she answered: "Yeah, sure! I told my mother I will stay in your home for the lunch and the afternoon, so don´t worry", and smiled bak to Marcus. He loved to see her smile.

He then asked her about what she wanted to do until the launch time, and she replied curiously: "Why don´t we go up to your room? I wanna see what kind of stuff you have!" Marcus blushed a bit and though for himself: " _My room? Really? Oh god, this look´s like a date, What I´m going to do?_ "

Decided, he replied to Frisk´s comment: "Sure, let´s go to my room. It´s the first one after go upstairs" He saw this like a oportunitie to let her know him better, and reach a better relationship, to get soon hopefully something more than just be friends. He was really determined for this, and so, they went upstairs and got into Marcus´s room, closing the door after they two were inside.

Frisk watched the room curiously, and the first she went to check were the views from the window of the room. Looking outside, she was able to see the whole city opening before her eyes. She was quite impresed for this vision, in her room she didn´t have these views, and Marcus talked to her: "Beautiful views, aren´t it? I chose this room for that."

Frisk turned to Marcus and smiled at him,as she said: "Yeah, they´re pretty fantastic." Marcus sitted on his bed while he watched to the curious girl looking at the things from his room. She then saw the electric guitar and gasped a bit, saying after that: "Hey Marcus, Do you play the guitar well?"

Marcus gave her and smile, and answered: "I usually don´t play the guitar due to my mother, she doensn´t like pretty much my music or the sound of my guitar. So I play it only when I´m alone at home, or with my father. When he was young, he was a huge fanatic of the heavy metal and the rock, now it´s a bit less fan of it, but still liking it, in fact, he sometimes ask me for any band or song I know to hear something new. I learned a lot about the music thanks to him, and gave me that guitar as a present for christmast when I was younger."

Frisk looked at him interested for his history, and asked him: "So, your father must be really cool. But I didn´t know you have a father, why he didn´t come to the dinner yesterday?"

The smile from Marcus´s face turned slowly into a little serious face, somethinjg that worried her a bit, and he replied: "Oh... That... Well... My father doesn´t agreed at all the fact that monsters were liberated from the undergroiund, he rather that they would´ve stay in he underground. He don´t like the idea of monsters walking as like nothing happend on the surface. We had to leave the big city due to some problems on the work from my father and my mother, we didn´`t have much money to keep payingn the rent from my old house, so we 3 started to search some cheap homes on the internet, and I found this house. I like it a lot when I saw it for the first time in the photos that the page showed. I let my parents check the information about the house. My father was ok with everything about the house, except that was emplaced in New Snowdin. And you know, If you´re a monsters hater and you find a cheep houser but around it the streets are full of monsters you decide to not buy it. The case is, he was about to deny my offer, but me and my mother asked him desperately for purchase this house, because we both were exicet with the idea of meet monsters, so he wan´t able to say no and ended buying it, and so where we are. Maybe my father doesn´t approve the monsters, but he always had a big heart."

Frisk looked really interested on know more about him, and he kept talking: "But... You know? I´m gonna be honest with you... I´m really glad of have come here, because I have met very special people, like you".

Frisk blushed a bit, and told him a bit happy: "Hey, I´m not the big deal, but thank you." She then took a sit on the bed next to him.

He then remembered something that wanted to ask her: "Oh, now that we are talking about this, I want to ask you something, but with your permission of course."

Frisk smiled warmly at him, and told him; "Sure! Ask me what you want!"

He the proceeded: "Fine... I was wondering myself about your life at Toriel´s place, and the fact that you called her Mom. How did you meet her? What happened to your biologic parents?"

Frisk´s face cracked instantly in a sad face, and tried to speak to him, but Marcus saw what he did: "Oh... Oh no no... I touched a sensible nerve, did i? I don´t want to make you talk about this. Look, I´m gonna go to the kitchen and take some water for you and...". Frisk took his arm before he could get up from the bed, and said: "No... Don´t worry Marcus, it´s fine. Isn´t necesary to apologize, it´s not your fault."

Marcus sat again on the bed next to him, and hugged her in an act of forgiveness. Frisk hugged lovingly back for a moment, and then they stopped the hug to look at each other silently for some seconds.

Suddenly, Frisk received a phone call and she answered it: "Excuse me Marcus... Hey Sans, what´s up?... Yeah... I´m not sure, I´m with the human boy that came yesterday to New Home at his place, and invited me to be his guest today... At 2:00 P.M.? Sure! I will ask him." She turned to Marcus and asked him: "Marcus. My friend Sans is wondering if you would wanna go eat something at Grillby´s with us. So you can meet a friend of mine."

He nodded in approval for the plan, after all, he really didn´t want to cook, and his parents left him some money in case he needed it for something, also, he was curious about Frisk´s friend and that place called Grillby´s. Frisk looked happy for Marcus´s response, and told his friend that he will go there with her. She then hanged up, and looked back at Marcus, to say: "Well, we have a bit of time yet to do something until we go , so... Do you have any ideas?"

Marcus though for a moment, and told her that she could keep watching the things from his room and ask him whatever she want. She looked at one of his sketchbooks, and took one to see which kind of things were drawn inside. She gasped amazed at the draws from the inside: There were human models, animals like birds flying, natural backgrounds like woods and rivers, knights, magical beings, monsters, and a lot of more awesome things, and looked at Marcus with her mouth quite opened to say: "Oh my god, Marcus! Your draws are freaking amazing! How do you draw like this?"

He got up from the bed while she was fascinated for his creations in paper to take his guitar and back with it to sit on the bed again and try to tune the chords when she spoke, he then said blushing a bit: "Well, It has a big big story behind. I draw since i had 4 years old, and I used the most part of my free time on improve my technique, due to I didn´t had any true friends when I was younger, if it weren´t for my parents, I would´ve been alone all my life. Honestly, I´m really grateful for have the parents i have."

She understood him better than no one, her childhood was one of the worst a child could have, but that history is for another time.

Marcus still felt pain in his injured finger, and each time he tried to make a chord to tune his guitar, he groamed in pain, so he decided to stop and place the guitar back on its place. " _I will do it another time..."_ He though.

To kill some time, Marcus got a quick idea for Frisk. Taking a look over his desktop to reach some papers & a lead pencil wehile she was looking the draws from some sketchbooks, asked her: "So... If we have siome time until we leave, why don´t I teach you how to draw a bit?"

She looked at him excited, but dissapointed at the same time, and said: "I would love to, but I´m not sure if I will do it well. I don´t wanna see you bring dissapointed of my lack of skill for this, or watch you laugh of my draws"

Marcus giggled a bit, and told her: "Hey, don´t worry about childish things like that! After all, I am the one who had the idea, also, nobody is born knowing everything, everyone must learn how to do things since the beginning."

Frisk looked confident at him, and nodded. Putting away the mouse and the keyboard, Marcus put some of the papers over the desktop and gave her gently the pencil. She took it and as Marcus was giving to her graphic and theorical simpliflyes explanations, she started to make some sketchs on the paper about the human anatomy, by using simply forms as circles or rectangles..

After a half hour of drawing practice, Marcus seemed proud, she made much progress in a short period of time, and drew things like a human body customed by her, a chair, a bed, a tree, and some more things. Frisk looked at him satisfied for her work, and he said: "Great job Frisk, I kneo you were able to do it! You had made a lot in a short period of time, you´re really an awesome person!" She blushed a bit, and replied his calojery: "Oh, not really, it´s not the big deal. But really Marcus, thanks for teach me how to draw a bit, it´s really excited!" He told her that was glad to hear that, and took his phone to check the hour, it was 1:45 P.M., " _The perfect time to leave home and arrive to that Grillby´s place."_ the boy though.

Taking his attention back to Frisk, who was ready to leave, told her it was the time, and nodding back in agreedment, both got out the room, went downstairs and left Marcus´s place to go to Grillby´s. On their way nto the place, Marcus confessed to Frisk that he was scared about the idea of don´t be liked by her friends, after all, he hoped to make many monster friends when he got in New Home, and stop being alone like before he came the monsters city.

Frisk understood his worry, and told him with a warm smile: "Don´t worry for that Marcus, my friends will be really glad to meet another human who like monsters, also, they´re pretty good people. But in the case they don´t want to meet you, I will try to influence them to do it. It´s true I just met you yesterday, but with the talkings we had before in your room I understand you perfectly, and I don´t want you to get hurt, because you are my friend".

Marcus looked at her with his heart full of joy, and said a bit emotioned: Wow... This means a lot for me Frisk... Thank you, really. You are my first and realm friend.

Frisk felt something inside her when she heard Marcus´s words, she knowed pretty well that feeling. The grateful words of him and the fact that she was his first friend, filled her with determination. Both, filled with joy in their hearts, marched to Grillby´s with a big smile on their faces.

End of the chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: A day with the skelebros

**author´s note : Hello dear readers, we meet again in this new chapter. As always, valorative comments and correcting the faults from the text will help me to get better in this, also, in this chapter finally appear Sans, if you were waiting for him. If don´t play the character exactly how he is forgive me, I´m not a pretty funny guiy and make puns is something hard for me xD. And now, we begin.**

 **Chapter 4: A day with the skelebros** **:**

It had passed 20 minutes since both teens left Marcus´s place, and arrived to Grillby´s. They entered on the local and the boy looked amazed for the play. It was like one of those big taberns from an RPG game, there were a lot of people around the place, some chatting and laughing of whatever they were talking, others were playing poker, and some peopke were eating some food like hamburguers that looked delicious to his eyes. The ambient inside there was really nice, that he could stay the whole day on the loca. Frisk noticed the reaction of his friend, and smiled knowing he liked it.

The monsters from the place greeted Frisk like she were from their family, but they looked at Marcus with an strange look that discomforted him a bit, they were confused about the new human, and some of them were whisperirng each other about he, maybe doing theories about why he was on the city or his feelings about the monsters.

Marcus was a bit nervous about all the pression he received for the looks of the monsters and the whisperings, Frisk noticed that, so she hitted him gently on the arm and told him: "Hey, don´t worry. The monsters are good people, they just distrust the humans." Marcus understood it, after all, there were almost no monsters out of New Home, a great part of them still living in the underground, with the exception that they were able to go to the surface if they want, some others were famous stars around the world like the robot Mettaton and Napstablook, a ghost, and he saw some monsters around his old home, in the big city, that called themselves "Temmies" and people found them really cute. But not much more, It had been 6 years since the barrier was destroyed, and, despite that the monster called "Asgore", the king of the monsters, was a very nice guy and Marcus admired him, but most part of the humans didn´t wanted to make an agreedment with him, although he was trying his best to make humans see that the monsters changed a lot since they were trapped underground, and now they were good people, but many humans refused to believe that. That fact always made Marcus being sad about the monsters, and pray for them to be able to befriend the humans.

Marcus nodded at Frisk, and with a bit of determination thanks to her words, both walked direction to the bar, where there was a man made of pure fire as he could see, dressing as a waiter and cleaning some cups wit a big white cloth. " _I wonder if I will burn my hand if I touch him... he he... what a silly though"_ The boy though while giggling a bit, making Frisk look at him a bit confused about his giggling, but didn´t mind it too much.

They took a seat and left of the stools from the bar free for Sans, and Marcus asked Frisk about where was her friend Sans. She told him with a confident look and told him: "Don´t worry about him, he´s a lazy guy. Will be here soon".

After she finished speaking to him, a short skeleton dressed in a blue coat, a black short with white stripes and a pair of sneakers, a set not apropiate for a cold day, but that guy was a skeleton after all. He greeted everyone and all the monsters there greeted him back, waving at him and calling him "Sans". Marcus then realized that he was the skeleton who was walking with Frisk when he first saw her while he was moving in his parent´s car to his new home. Approaching to where Frisk and he were, he waved and Frisk got up from his seat to hug him, saying: "Hello lazybones! We were waiting for you!". The skeleton hugged her back and replied: "Sup, kiddo? I missed ya too".

After the hug, Frisk introduced Marcus to the short skeleton: "Well, Sans, this is Marcus, the new friend I talked you about before."

Sans looked at Marcus with his perpetual and big grin across his face, something that Marcus found funny, and his two white pupils, and said: "Sup, Marky? Greet me as a good pal and shake your hand with me".

Marcus wasn´t sure about do what he said when he heard Frisk giggling a bit, but he was determined enough to make the most friends he can, so he was about to shake his hand, and in the moment their hands reached each other, a big ugly fart sounded suddently, making Marcus jump a bit scared and surprised, and yelling: "What the hell!? I didn´t do that!".

The people around and Frisk exploded in laughter after see Marcus´s reaction and Sans showed his hand´s palm to him, making him know that there was a farting bag on it and that he was a victim of a prank.

Marcus started to laugh too and said with his face full red: "Oh god, this is really embarrasing, you really are a comic, Sans. Sans started to laugh at his comment and said: "Good one boy, as you see, I´m pretty humerus." After see Frisk and Sans laugh for his comment, and he realized that the last words Comic and Sans were refered to a font of letter, added to his pun about bones, he exploded in laugh, and said: "Oh my god! That pun was terrible!" Sans and Frisk giggled, and he kept talking: "Tibia honest, I didn´t expect that!", Sans laught at the pun as Frisk´s face was red of laughing and she was starting to cry and had to lean on the bar to stay up, and said: "God, Marcus, Really!? That pun was terrible too". Watching the tears that were descending over Frisk´s cheeks, used that to make another pun. Giggling, he said: "Don´t you mean Tear-rible, Frisk?", she pleaded for mercy to Marcus and Sans to stop making punjs, and so, they did.

Taking their seats back on the bar, Sans asked Marcus what did he wanted to eat, and he answered his question while cheking the menu: "Hmmm... I don´t know, I will take what Frisk choose". He nodded and called to the waiter made of fire and told him: "Hey, Grillby, give us 3 burguers!". After taking the order from behind the bar, that fire guy that resulted to be the owner of the place, went silently to what it seemed to be the kitchen, and after some seconds he was back with 3 hamburguers in 3 different dishes, and served the food to each one. Before start to eat, Sans said a pun, "Bone apettit", and Marcus replied to his comment: "I never heard that phrase as a pun, and less coming from a skeleton. I will save it for future uses.", and so, they started to eat.

Frisk and Sans were talking during some minutes about some friends like a girl called Undyne, while Marcus were eating his burguer silently, enjoying every bite, " _Holy shit, this is the best burguer i´ve ever ate in my whole life!_ ", The boy though.

The situation kept like this until Sans started to talk about his borther, and said the name "Papyrus". Frisk and Sans jumped when they heared someone choking, who resulted to be Marcus, and when he was able to swallow the bite he had in his mouth, he cryed excited for the name Papyrus, and yelled: "WHAT!? PAPYRUS IS YOUR BROTHER!?"

Sans and Frisk looked surprised at him, and the short skeleton answered his question: "Yeah, why so?

Marcus got up from his seat excited, and yelled: "OH MY GOD, DUDE! I´M A HUGE FAN OF YOUR BROTHER ON THE INTERNET! I HAVE TO MEET HIM!"

Sans and Frisk seemed glad to know he was a person who admired Papyrus, so Frisk told him: "After end here our food, we were thinking on hang up with Papyrus. I didn´t expect you were a fan of him."

Marcus laughted a bit and said: "Well Frisk, when I say I´m a HUGE fan of something, I really are! I follow him around the internet since he started to upload videos on VideoTube!"

Everyone around looked a bit confused and impressed to the new human in the town yelling about Papyrus and flattering him, what caused a good impresion to the monsters that though about him as a person who hate humans in the first place. The ambient was less tense,

After ending their food and pay the tab, they left Grillby´s and went to the house of the skelebros. When they arrived the place, they went inside. Sans´s house was exactly like their house in Snowdin before leave the underground, but obviously, Marcus didn´t know it, he felt relieved strangely of know that not every house in New Home was exactly the same on the inside.

Sans told them to wait down while he called his brother going to his room, probable we would be recording a new gameplay for his channel on VideoTube. Marcus took a seat with Frisk on the couch from the living room, and waited silently with Frisk some seconds until Marcus heard Sans´s voice followed by another voice that sounded familiar to him going downstairs following the short skeleton: "THE NEW HUMAN IS HERE? WOWIE! I´M EXCITED FOR MEET HIM!"

After hear that, he saw Sans and behind him, was Papyrus. Marcus screamed excited "OH MY GOD! IT´S REAL!" when he saw him, thing that made Sans and Frisk laugh after see their friend full of joy, " _Wow, Marcus looks like one of those girls from Alphys´s animes_ ", The girl though, and Papyrus approached the new human who was trembling a lot.

When the tall skeleton reached him, he offered his hand to Marcus for a hand shake while saying: "HELLO HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I HEARD YOU ARE HU-"

Papyrus didn´t have enough time to end his phrase when Marcus hugeed him tightly, thing that surprised Papyrus, and made Sans and Frisk be filled with tenderness. " _OH MY GOD1 THIS IS SO CUTE!_ " Frisk though.

The tall skeleton hugged him back, and Marcus said: "This is like the best gift someone could make me for christmast!", Papyrus then said happy: "NYEH HEH HEH! I MUST BE REALLY GREAT TO BE LOVED BY MY FANS LIKE THIS!", His brother nodded and said in agreedment: "Indeed you are bro."

After they stopped the hug, Frisk decided to talk: "Well boys, which is the plan for this afternoon?" Sans said while taking a seat on the coach: "We could stay here and spent the rest of the day watching TV or resting". Papyrus groaned in dissapointment and yelled at his brother: "SANS! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO LAZY? THERE´´S A LOT OF WORLD TO SEE AND YOU JUST WANT SO SIT ON THE COUCH AND SLEEP! I WANT YOU TO GET UP FROM THE COUCH RIGHT NOW AND HELP US THINK ON A PLAN!"

Sans put a funny face and said: "So, what are you gonna do if I don´t want to? A-Rest me?"

Frisk and Marcus giggled to the pun as Papyrus yelled angrily the name of his brother: "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNSSSS!"

Frisk, suddently, though on something: "Hey guys! Why don´t we go to the park? Today the sun is brighter than the other days from the month, and it isn´t very cold outside."

Papyrus jumped full of joy and said loudly: "GOOD IDEA FRISK! LET´S GO TO THE PARK! THERE ARE SOME CUTE DUCKS I WANT TO SEE ON THE POND!"

Sans sighed, and said: "Welp, if there isn´t any other option..."

Marcus nodded, and told them: "Lead the way guys.", and so, they left the skelebros house to spend the day on the park.

When they arrived, the park was full of life, it was life everyone had the same idea that Frisk: There were monster kids like one that resembled a bear and other that resembled a bunny playing a game of catch, others monster kids playing the ball, and their parents were watching them full of happyness knowing their children were having fun. Other monsters were watching the pond where some ducks were swimming and enjoying the bread the monsters threw to them to feed them. Everything was pretty fun, they were having a good time.

It was 5:40 P.M. And the four friends were walking and talking about something funny around the park when suddently, Frisk saw someone familiar running towards them, it was monster kid, he looked really scared of something and approached Frisk when he saw her, and hided behind they four, to start to cry for help. Papyrus tried to calm her asking what was wrong when Frisk and Sans found the origin of Monster kid´s fear running towards them: A big group of 12 human teens, with face of non good intentions and armed with some baseball bats and iron pipes, probably from the same age of Frisk and Marcus, or with some more years than them, Sans groaned in anger at them as Frisk said: "Fuck, are they again."

Marcus was confused, and reached Frisk to ask her what was going on, she answered at him: "These people are just a bunch of bullies that enjoy hurting others. They discovered the city 2 years ago, and they always come here looking someone to beat up, but the monsters can´t do nothing against them because of the non agression rule imparted to the monsters about dont touch the humans with evil purposes.´But that rule is unfair! The humans can do whatever they want with the monsters!"

Marcus understood the situation, he felt really bad for the monsters, and went to monster kid to try to consolate him: "Hey, are you okay?"

Monster kid looked at him a bit confused about who was him, but assured that he was a good human thanks to Papyrus, andtold him with tears in his eyes: "This bullies are trying to hit me! Help me!"

He placed his look back to the situation, and Frisk & Sans were talking with what looked like the boiss of the bullies, a guy that seemed to be pretty strong, and had an imposing look. Frisk yelled at him: "HE DON´T DESERVE TO BE HITTED JOE! WHY YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO THE MONSTERS!?" The monsters around started to look confused and concerned about the situation. When they saw the humans and Frisk yelled at them, they knew something was going wrong.

That bully, whose name was Joe, smiled at her and told her in a superiority tone: "Oh sweety, don´t be so rude with me, we just want to have some fun. Or should we get some fun with you? After all, you are not a monster, and that means we can do other things..." He then was about to touch Frisk´s ass, but was stopped for Sans, who gave a step ahead while his left eye started to shine in a blue light that scared Marcus a bit, and said angrily: "Don´t try to touch her, you scumbag"

Joe gave a step behind a bit surprised for Sans and smiled back at him, telling him in an annoying tone of voice: "Oh, what are you gonna do, throw me a bone? Remember the non agresion rule from monsters to the humans, retarded sack of bones. Get back to your grave freak."

Frisk put a hand on his shoulder and squezed it softly to calm him while telling him "Leave it Sans, It´s not worth", and he left the conversation angrily to go with Papyrus to try to consolate monster kid.

Marcus was really angry for what was happening, and were about to go where Frisk was, but Sans took him from his arm, and told him: "Marcus, don´t do anything stupid, don´t go." Marcus freed his arm from Sans and replied him in a serious voice: "I know what I´m doing, calm down."

He approached Frisk and the bullies, and said in a serious tone of voice: "Stop this! Now! You, John or Joe or whatever your name is, go home and leave the monsters live their life." Frisk whispered at him: "God Marcus! What are you doing! Don´t get into this!", but he didn´t have on mind leave it, he felt something inside him that wasd telling him he had to do something to stop that situation, the though oh help his friend and resolve this filled him with determination.

Joe looked at him with a serious face, and yelled at Marcus angrily: "Who the fuck are you and who has invited to this? Get the fuck out nerd!"

Marcus didn´t seem affected for his words, and laughted at him: "Really, that´s the best you can tell me? Your insults are pointless, like you."

Frisk and the monsters seemed impressed and scared for what Marcus was doing, and Sans though for himself: " _Oh my god kid, stop right now_ "

Joe looked at him angry, no one talked back the bullies like that before in New Home, and Joe, affected, for the Marcus´s reply, said in a low but furious tone of voice: "Fuck you, no one offends me like this, mother fucker, you´ve made me angry enough, leave now and let us kill that fuckiong monster, so we won´t do nothing to you at your friends, but if you don´t I´m gonna smash your fucking skull until your brain is splitted around the paviment, you little piece of shit!"

Marcus looked at him seriously, and said drily: "Try it."

Jon screamed furiously, and said: "I´M FUCKING DONE! GUYS, LET´S KILL THIS BASTARD. MAKE A RING AROUND US, AND PUT FRISK IN THE BEST VIEW POSSIBLE SO SHE CAN SEE HOW I SMACK HIS FUCKING HEAD FULL OF SHIT". As he ended of saying this, the bullies made a ring around Jon and Marcus, and Frisk was starting to beg for mercy to let Marcus go, but seemed that talk wouldn´t work anymore. Meanwhile, the monsters were really worried about Marcus and terrified about the situation, so they called the police to go to New Home and resolve this by law.

That was the first true fight that Marcus had in his life, in the beggining he was scared, but there was no returning back. He though for a moment, why he was doing that: He was doing this for his friends, to help someone who needed his help... he was able to fill his chest burning inside, he felt adrenaline through all his body, and a song started to sound on the background like if the song were for him, to push him to fight, like if it were one RPG he would play... he was filled with determination!

 _(The song that sounds in the fight is "You will know our names" from the game "Xenoblade Chronicles")_

Joe tried to hit him a few times, and Marcus was able to dodge them all, his daily training of running 1 hour made him very agile with the pass of the time, he thanked that, and Frisk was smiling watching him being able to keep on the conflict without fighting back, watching him refuse to fight back reminder her the experiences and adventures she got in the underground, and the skelebros just waited with monster kid hoping Marcus ended victorious in the fight. Joe in some points of the fight yelled at him: "Why don´t you fight me back!? C´MON! FIGHT ME BACK!", but Marcus refused.

He then received a hit, a punch in the right eye, thing that made him fall for a moment, and left him blind of that eye for some seconds. On that moment, Frisk tried to get rid of the bullies that were taking her from her arms to reach Marcus and help him, but she wasn´t able to escape when he was up again.

Marcus got up and kept dodging until he received another hit, stronger that the first one, this time on the left side of the face, reaching his nose, but didn´t got broke, fortunately. That hit hurted him, and left him a bit dizzy, making him tremble a bit. From his mouth everyone were able to see some blood, this worried Frisk and tried to strugle again from her oppresors, but she went able. Joe smiled at him, and stopped for a moment to talk to him: "Heh, did that one hit hurt you, scumbag?"

Marcus laughed trembling a bit, and after split some blood into the ground, said perspiring: "I will be honest, it hurts, but doesn´t hurt as much as know that no one cares about you."

That coment hitted hard Joe, making him goes mad, and yelled: "I´M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Invaded by the fury, his attacks were less faster than before, letting Marcus have a major time of reaction to them, and making the dodging much easier.

The fight reached a point on the which Joe was tired of fail all his attacks, and called his friends to help him. Before Marcus could know, he received a hard hit on the leg with an aluminium baseball bat, making him scream of pain and fall onto his knee. Joe used that to take him from the head and hit him in the face with his knee, letting Marcus trembling in pain and falling. Frisk looked at him horrified as she called Joe a coward for don´t be able to beat Marcus alone. Joe approached where she was and smacked her in the face, making her cry.

Something started to burn inside Marcus, it was fury, for see her best friend cry. He got up and told Joe, standing up as he could: "DON´T! TOUCH! HER! SCUMBAG! COME FOR ME! HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMNLY COWARD OF CALL FOR HELP TO A FIGHT? AND THEN HIT A WOMAN? WHAT A DISSAPOINTMENT OF ENEMY! I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU!"

Joe looked furiously at Marcus and yelled at him: "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU´RE WORTHLESS AND WEAK!" He returned his attention back to a reincorporated Marcus, that looked more determined than before, this gave Frisk hope.

Joe kept attacking him, but Marcus has determination enoughy to keep dodging, despite that some attacks hitted him around all his body, until Joe started to hit faster and harder, and some of the bullies hitted him with the baseball bats and the pipes in some ocasions, but he didn´t give up, he kept going ahead resisting no matter what attacks he received, he will stay up resisting, he had hope in himself. Before came to New Town he was weak, didn´t have much determination on him, but watching what friends he met here and the idea of protect them filled them with more determination than before, he knew they were supporting him to win.

Joe was fed up with Marcus´s resistance, and yelled at him: "WHY DON´T YOU FIGHT BACK!? WHAT´S WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU A FUCKING MASOCHIST!? JUST GIVE UP! C´MON!" Marcus replied back with a loud "NEVER!" that everyone there would be able to hear it.

Suddenly, police syrens started to be heard near where they were, and one of the bullies cried at Joe: "DUDE, IT´S THE POLICE, WE HAVE TO LEAVE" All the bullies started to run out there as Joe insulted Marcus and left with them. And he felt on his knees weakly, before fall on the ground.

 _(From this moment on ahead, I recommend to read the text while listening the extended version of the theme "An finale" from Undertale, but isn´t obligatory)_

As soon as Frisk were freed, she approached Marcus and, falling on her knees, lifted him slightly from the ground, enough to be able to hug him tightly. Crying, she told him: "Idiot! Why did you faced him? He could have kill you! I was so scared!".

Marcus groaned in pain and told her with a smile: "It´s ok, I did what had to be done, and don´t hug me that tightly, my whole body hurts, hehe". She cried harder and Marcus cried a bit too as he hugged her too. Monster kid, Papyrus and Sans approached them and contempled horrified how injured was Marcus. Papyrus cried for him, and Sans was full of anger watching what the bullies did to him.

Monster kid felt guilty for his condition, and apologized him, Marcus then placed a hand on his leg, the only thing he was able to reach in his condition, and squeezed it, and told him: You don´t need to apologize for nothing, dude. They were attacking you, and that´s unfair, you didn´t deserve to be bullied by them" Monster kid felt more guilty for his words, and tried to talk back, but Marcus told him it was ok, that he shouldn´t worry about it. He then sitted next to him and cried silently.

The cops reached the place to find Marcus on the ground, one part of them checked the status of the teen to find that he was severly wounded, and called an ambulance, as other part of the cops talked with the witnesses, the monsters told them everything that happened, and how he became a hero for them protecting monster kid from the bullies at any cost.

Marcus was really exhaust, he felt sick and was dizzy, so he said: "I need to sleep a bit...", Frisk begged them to stay awake with tears yet in her eyes, he in response rised his hand weakly until her cheek and cleaned it of tears, carresing her, she took his hand tightly and kept it with hers on her face.

It passed 10 minutes until the ambulance reached the place and, leaving the ambulance with a stretcher, two nurses approached quickly to Frisk and the others. She didn´t want to release him from her arms, but she had to. When she released it, it felt like a knife ripping her heart. She placed her hands on her face, she didn´t want to see Marcus being carried to the ambulance. She were exhauts of crying as well, and didn´t want to stand up, until she felt a hand touching her shoulder, it was Papyrus, who helped her to stand up, and so she did. The monsters and Frisk left full of saddness the place, as Marcus watched blurred how they were leaving from the stretcher, until suddently everything become darkness...

 **End of the chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5: Happy news and new friends

**Author´s note** **: Hello dear readers, we meet again in this chapter :D this is by far the longest chapter! As always I hope you like it a lot and every kind of valorative and critic coments are good to help me inprove on this. Now, let´s start the chapter, and have a nice day!**

 **Chapter 5: Happy news and new friends** **:**

The worrying voices from Marcus´s parents and the lights from the room awaked him from his deep dream to open his eyes slowly and find that he were lying in a bed inside a hospital room, out there was dark, probably he awaked in the evening, and his parents were talking about their son´s status, with sad looks on their faces.

The boy, groaning in pain, incorporated slowly on the bed, and greeted his parents weakly but happy: "Hey dad... hey mom..."

His parents looked at him happy after see that their son finally waked up, and they approached him to hug him softly, to don´t hurt him, while his mother cried: "Oh my god, Marcus, we were so scared about what happened to you. I´m happy of know you are fine.", Marcus started to cry low on his mother´s shoulder as he hugged her and told her: "I-I´m sorry, mom, I d-didn´t pretend to scare y-you like this..."

His father placed a hand on the boy´s shoulder and told him with a proud look on his face: "Son, we are really proud of you for what you have done today. The police and the daughter of the Dreemurs told us exactly what did you do, you´re a hero for all the monsters who watched you protect that monster kid from those bullies, so the parents of that monster kid gave us some gifts to you, and thanked us what you did. The monsters are not like many years ago as I though after all. Oh and Frisk, I think that´s her name… The daughter of the dreemus wanted to come see you, but the doctors haven´t let her. She begged us to tell you that you text her when you wake up. She looked really worried about you."

Marcus felt full of joy after hear his father be glad about the monsters, and know Frisk was worried about him. Then his mother asked him: "Marcus, Frisk told me that you never fought back that bully that was hitting you, why didn´t you? That bully deserved the same it has done to you"

His son, confident, told her with a serious voice: "Why should I? Fight isn´t the answer, never. Fight him back wasn´t worth it and if I do i would be at the same level that him, so I decided to resist until someone were able to do something to stop it, and fortunately, the people around there called the police."

His father sighed, and squeezing his shoulder, told him: "Son, I understand you for don´t want to hurt anyone, it´s a beautiful way of thinking that not every people have, but sometimes you have to fight back, no matter if you want or not, to keep alive. If the police had not interfered, that bastard could have kill you. Not everyone in this world is a nice as you. You understand it?"

Marcus gave his father a serious look, and told him: "That´s not true dad. Being nice, you can resolve it everything and even allow you to meet some new friends."

His father didn´t look convinced by his son´s answer and was a silently tension for a moments, until a doctor came into the room with a folder in hand. His parents turned to see the doctor, and his mother asked: "So... Doctor, is there any broken bone in my son´s body?"

The doctor gave a surprised look at her, and Marcus´s parents were surprised too after see there were no broken bones in the radiographies inside the folder the doctor brought with him, and said: As you can see, there are no broken parts in your son´s body, although he got hitted many times with solid elements like a baseball bat. You have a really strong and resistant son, lady Thompson". (Yes, that´s the last name of Marcus and his parents.)

Marcus, in a funny tone of voice, said: "Yeah, It must be because i´m made of steel! Or because I eat always too much!"

His mother giggled at his son´s reply and said: "Surely you are made of it, my precious iron boy!"

Marcus blushed a bit as his father and the doctor laughed a bit, and his father asked the doctor when Marcus could leave the hospital. He answered glad: "Since there´s no sequels in his body from the fight as we can see, he can leave now the hospital with you, mister Thompson."

His father thanked the doctor and, getting up from the bed, Marcus left the hospital with his parents to take the car and go home.

During their way back home, Marcus were lying on the back seats from the car tired, and checked his phone to see if Frisk let any message for him. He almost jumped up from his place when he saw his mail and his line chat´s profile full of messages from Frisk asking him to text her back when he awake up to know about his status, and there were messages from Coolskeleton95, or Papyrus, thing that made Marcus almost yell excited, and alsom there were messages from monster kid, probably Frisk gave them two his number to text him, it fekt kinda weird due to no one never texted him that much.

Revising his mail, he saw that his actions turned viral around the internet, Papyrus filmed Marcus protecting monster kid from the bullies refusing to fight back, yelling that the monsters didn´t deserve to be injured by the humans. The social networks also were filled with information and posts about everything that happened that afternoon, flattering the injured human for his actions and his attempts to end the fight without fighting back, added to his determination for defend the monsters, even therte were inspirational memes and posts about him saying things like "Never surrender" or "Keep always strong". He was filled with joy and determination about all the positive back, but it felt weird too, he wasn´t used to have that much attention from others about him, after all, he never was very popular.

He decided to text Frisk first, she was the first person he wanted to talk to, so he typed and sent to her: "Hey Frisk! I´m fine, my parents came to the hospital to see me and know if i had any sequel. Fortunately, I´m of steel and I don´t have anything broken haha :D, now I´m way home, sorry for have worried you."

She instantly readed it and replied him: "Thank god you´re fine. I was so scared for you, really. I´ve been the whole day crying for you :´), fortunately, Papy and Sans were with me to tell me eberything would go allright."

Marcus giggled at her reply and texted back: "Awwwww, don´t cry for me, see you cry hurts me."

They were texting for a long time until the Thompsons reached their home, and left the car to go inside. He then texted "See you tomorrow" to Frisk, and put his phone on his pocket to greet Valor, who runned towards him excited, crying after see his owner full of bruises around his face and arms. He patted and hugged his dog as he licked his face lovely various times, and his mother approached him to tell him: "Marcus, sweetheart, can we talk a moment, please?"

Marcus nodded and followed his mother to the kitchen where she took a yellow paper from the marble table and showed it to him. Marcus asked curious: "What is it, mom?"

His mother told him gently: "Is your student enrollment for the highschool from New Home, we went there after buy on the mall to enroll you and be able to keep your studies."

Marcus tried to be happy for that new, after all, he didn´t like to study, like almost every teen from his age. So, he told her: "Thanks mom!", he then went upstairs, and his mother asked him if he wanted to dinner something before go to his bedroom, he answered no, and went into the room, closing the door after he entered it.

He went driectly to the bed, feeling really tired about everything that happened that day, also, tomorrow was monday and he should be the most awaked possibly for his first class in the new highschool, he had to give a good first impression, so after lie on the bed, he adjusted the alarm from his phone to be activated at 7:00 A.M. Due to the classes started at 9:00 A.M., and placed it on the desktop, turned off the lights, and closed his eyes to fall asleep fast.

Marcus waked up the next morning groaning tired and a bit in pain for his bruises as his alarm soundlel loudly around the room. He had a song as alarm in his phone that he liked a lot to wake up in the morning, called "Smoking Snakes" from the metal music band called "Sabaton". He liked a lot their music their songs always brought inspirational themes like the honor and stay resisting no matter which was the adversity. Jumping off the bed, he started to dance as he took some clean clothes and went into the bathroom as he took his phone with him to the bathroom to hear some metal songs while he take a shower of cold water. Despite it was october, Marcus almost never took warm water showers, he rather the cold water before the warm one, no matter which spring or month of the year was, and it could help to reduce the pain from his bruises.

After the shower and dried his hair & body, and brushed his teeth, he looked at himself on the mirror for a seconds, analyzing how the resulted marks from the fight of yesterday were, his right eye was a black eye, but he was able to look perfectly with it, a big bruise around the big side of his face, that was specially noticeable on the cheekbone and had a little wound in it, now closed by a crust, and a big cut on his lower lip. Despite that, he looked good for the rest, except for all the bruises around his body.

He dressed with a white t´shirt, blue jeans, a pair of brown leather boots for the cold, a black leather jacket like the one from a biker, that was filled with pins of different heavy metal bands, and had a message sewed on the back that said: "Music is my drug" in a cool typography.

He then took the old backpack he used in the other highschool in the Big City before come New Home, empty the bag, and placed inside a clean notebook, a pencilcase with pencils and drawing tools, and a sketchbook in case he wanted to draw something during the breaktime between classes.

With everything ready, he took his phone and the earphones before leave his room, and after leave it, he closed the door from his bedroom and went downstairs to find his parents eating their breakfast. They greeted their as he entered in the kitchen. His mother looked a bit annoyed by his jacket, as always she does, and asked them to take another jacket. His father told her that he could go if he wanted with that jacket to school, after all, he liked the jacket too due to his music taste. His mother went convinced by his father words, and they kissed. Marcus finded their mutual affection quite cute, and he was glad for have a parents like them. They never had a serious discussion about something.

He then watched the time on his phone, it was 8:20 A.M., " _The perfect time to leave home and arrive the highschool_ ", so after taking an apple from the fruit platter and stored it in his backpack, he waved his parents and left home way to his new highschool as he placed his earphones on his ears to hear some motivational drug until reach his objetive.

Every monster who walked next to Marcus greeted him and wished a good morning, seemed like the news spreaded around the city like wildfire, and everyone knew what he did for monster kid, Marcus greeted back every monster that talked to him and kept his way. He felt very motivated for all the monsters being nice to him, the feeling of be cared by everyone around him added to the music from his phone filled him with determination, to the point that he started to dance when no one were around except for someone familiar that he didn´t noticed.

He was in front Frisk´s house and the girl was just leaving her house to go to the highschool when she saw him. After close the door, she contempled him between amazed and laughing, thinking: " _OH MY GOD MARCUS! WHAT THE HELL!? THIS IS HILAROUS!"_

She then decided to surprise him jumping on her back, and indeed, he got surprised, screaming and trying to look what trapped him. When he saw Frisk behind him and put out of his ears his earphones he was about to greet Frsik, but he realized that he had being dancing in front of her. He blushed hardly and yelled: "OH NO! DON´T TELL ME YOU HAVE SEE ME DANCING!"

She nodded while laughing and he covered his face with both hands, yelling: "OH GOD WHY! HOW EMBARRASING!"

Frisk punched him softly on the arm, and told him: "Don´t be upset Marky! You´re a great dancer! Ha ha ha!"

Marcus looked at her brightened up, and yelled with a smile in his face: "Oh! Really I am a great dancer!?"

Frisk giggled, and said in a burlesque but funny voice tone while sticking out her tongue: "NOPE!"

Marcus looked at her with a funny angry face and told her: "OH, NOW YOU´RE GONNA SEE! COME HERE!"

Frisk started to run trying to escape from his friend in direction to the highschool, but she wasn´t able to run much until Marcus reached her and trapped her with his arm hugging her, yelling "NO ONE CAN ESCAPE FROM MY BEAR HUG! HA!", and then he proceeded to tickle her in the belly, making her beg for mercy and laughed until her face was full red and some tears emerged from her eyes: "PLEASE! AH HA HA! MARCUS! STOP! HA HA HA!"

Marcus freed her from his bear hug and she talked to him while trying to recove some ir: "God... (Cough) (Cough) That was... Pretty funny... Ha ha ha!... (Cof) (Cof)"

Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder, and told her smiling: "Indeed it was, he heh..."

Frisk looked at him, and her face turned from a happy face to a sad one after see the black and the big bruse around his face, she said sadly: "I´m sorry Marcus, for what those bullies did to you. I wanted to help you, but I wasn´t able, I´m just weak and worthless, and because of that, your face is now like this"

Marcus got surprised by Frisk´s sadness and tried to comfort her approaching to her and taking her from her shoulders and putting the girl face to face with him, saying with a confident voice: "Hey... Hey, come here... It´s not your fault, okay? It was mine for don´t be able to talk with jerks like Joe, I messed it up. You´re not worthless or weak, don´t hurt yourself like this! You are special, Frisk, you are an affectionate and kind person, and everyone around love you! And useless? Please, you had changed my life in just two days, giving me more than i never had in my life before come here! You are the most helpful person i´ve met!"

Frisk nodded, and hugged him, saying: "Thank you, Marcus.", he hugged her back, and told her: "Don´t be sad, always wear a smile."

Watching the time in his phone, it was 8:35 A.M., so Marcus told her: "It´s 8:35 A.M., we should hurry up or we won´t arrive at time for the first class. Let´s not worry anymore about this, okay?"

She nodded and they were back on their way to the highschool. Curiously, Marcus asked her whichy was her group, and she told her she was in the group D. Giving a quick look on the school programm his mother gave him the late night with his student enrollment, he smiled and said: Well, it looks like I´m on the same class than you." She looked happy knowing that he was on her class.

It passed 15 minutes and they finally arrived. Looking at his phone, it was 8:50 A.M.. A lot of monsters were on the zone near to the entrance chatting and laughing, it was a good feeling. Some monsters looked at the two humans, a part of them greeted them, and they greeted back, and some others started to whisper excited about them two. Marcus wondered if they were thinking and speculating about them two being a lovely couple, and making fantasies with them, a though thta made Marcus giggled a bit.

Suddently monster kid were pproaching them from the back, and said: "Yo! Marcus!"

Marcus looked at him, and replied as Frisk greeted him: "Hey, monster kid! What´s up?"

Monster kid looked at them happy, like if he were an old friend, and tol him: "Not much, the same rutine as always, I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday! And... If you can, pls, don´t call me Monster Kid anymore, since I´ve growed, my parents decided to change my name a bit so the people can call me using a normal name. You can call me Mike!"

Marcus understood it, no one would want to be called "Monster kid" if they were an adult, sounded childish.

He nodded and Mike looked happy, then he said: "Well guys, we should go inside now, it´s about to start the class."

They nodded and followed Mike to the inside of the highschool with the rest of the monsters that were out the building after hear the schoolbell. When they went in through the big entrance of the highschool, they passed some corridors with differents classrooms for each subject imparted during different grades.

They were in the 1º year of the baccalaureate, so they had to go upstairs. On the upper floor, they passed one corridor, and finally reached their class. Marcus were registered on the bachelor of science, so most part of his subjects were destinated to the scientific world. In the first hour, they had Physics.

It was strange to be in a class full of monsters, but staying close to Frisk in the same class made him feel self-confident. Taking three seats on the second row of desks, they sitted toguether and Marcus left his backpack under his desk. A group of monsters then approached Marcus and one of them who resembled a bunny, talked to him: "Hey, you are Marcus, right? Whe heard about you saving monster kid on the news."

Marcus looked surprised at that monster for a moment, and replied: "Ah yes, I am. I didn´t do much, but in the end it was worth."

The monster looked at him annoying and yelled: "That you didn´t do nothing!? You protected a monsters from the humans when you are one of them, even if your life depended of it! You are awesome Marcus! We though Frisk was the only one kind human with the monsters!"

Marcus felt happy watching the proud faces of the monsters around him, and replied with a smile: "Well, you know, times change, and the people must accept it. When I talk about the people, I refer to humans and monsters on the whole, because we all are the same, our race or physical aspect doesn´t and musn´t limit us from being as important as any person, no matter what. And sorry for dissapoint you, but I´m not an awesome person, I just did what I did thanks to Frisk and others, with their support I couldn´t have resisted that fight... he he." Frisk seemed proud of Marcus for his words, and noticed that he was trembling a bit for all the attention hewas reciving, after all, he never was very popular, and he wasn´t use to receive much attention, she was able to understand him better than no one, so she place a hand on his shoulder confident and he felt more relieved and

Another monster from the group that resembled a Dog yelled: "How can you say you aren´t awesome!? You fought alone against twelve people! I would have escaped like a coward in a situation like that!

The monster that resembled a bunny talked again: "Yeah... well, that vandals had been arming scandal and provoking fear since they discovered New Home two years ago, and we were never able to do anything against because of the non-agression treaty tax monsters to humans, but thanks to what you did, now that jerks won´t come back to New Home in a long time, or maybe never. Because of the incident, now there are human police cars patrolling the 24 hours of the day New Home, and they promised to help and protect the monsters in whatever they need. I didn´t know the human police were that polite and kind, they like monsters as you and Frisk."

Marcus nodded at said glad: "It´s nice to hear that. I hope the people in the future can see that the monsters had changed, that they´re not like their ancestors in the past."

A little monster that resembled a big mouse, told them: "Wow, you have many injuries. Does they hurt? The monsters doesn´t get injured like this when they get hitted."

The dog monster punched him after end his question in the arm, and told them: "Hey! don´t be rude!"

Marcus ask the dog monster to calm down and giggled a bit, and he answered the mouse monster: "Indeed, my injuries hurt a bit, but I´m ok. And about the difference of bruises in the human body and the monster body, as you will know,a human body is very different to a monster body, since the monsters are mostly made of magic, the human body is composed by numerous chemical elements, like blood, flesh, cells, bones, etc. The reconstruction of a damaged part in a human body depends of how healthy the human is, being equal to the speed the cells in his body can work to repair the injured part. But this is just a summary of how it works, in the human science documents & books about the anatomy you can know more about it."

The monsters who listened his explanation seemed convinced, and then the teacher came into the class, at the time he reached his seat in the teacher´s desk, the rest of students went to their seats and the lesson started. Marcus liked physics a bit, he was able to memorize well all the equations and resolve the problems, but it wasn´t his favourite subject. Instead, his favourite subject was the biography. He always found amazing how different was the function of a body between different species.

It passed the hour and the lesson ended, everyone took a break of five minutes before the second hour as Marcus chatted with Frisk, Mike and other monsters about the problems they did in the Physics lesson and how they resolved them. On the second hour Marcus did Maths, his worst enemy, although Frisk was really good with maths. He looked at her impressed after see how easy she resolved the problems.

Again, they took another break of five minutes, but they used it to move to another classroom, the laboratory. There they did chemistry, Marcus liked that subject the same as physics, and didn´t had much troubles resolving the problems.

The lesson passed the hour and there were a break of at least 30 minutes, which everyone used to eat something or chill out before start the next 3 lessons. Marcus pulled his apple out of his backpack and ate it quickly, as Frisk ate a turkey sandwich with vegetables and a bottle of water, and monster kid a tupperware filled with what it looked like a pasta salad.

After ending the last bite of apple, Marcus took the sketchbook he stored in his backpack that morning, and taking a pencil from his pencilcase, tried to draw Frisk hyper realistic discreetly while she were talking with monster kid happily, he loved her smile. Some monsters observed amazed how marcus was drawing her, but they were silent to not disturb them or make him notify their presence. After some minutes of highlighting details and shade the face, he ended it.

Thinking out loud by accident, he said: "I´ve made a good one this time!", and a crowd of monster started to yell amazed and praise him about his drawing as when he noticed lately that he had been observed by his classmates during all the drawing process. All the noise called the attention of Frisk and Mike, and curiously the girl asked to Marcus what was happening. He, being shy, said: "Nothing! Hehe!"

One of the monsters encouraged them to show her the hyper realistic portrait he did, and defeated, he showed it to her. She gasped amazed, and said: "Oh my god! This is awesome Marcus!"

The boy, blushing a bit, said: "Well, if you want it, it´s yours. A personal gift from me."

Frisk smiled and kissed his cheek as she took the drawing, and said: "Thank you! I will put it on my wall!"

Marcus blushed hard for the kiss and his face turned red. The people around started to laugh and some of the classmates yelled: "KISS HER BACK!". Frisk and Mike giggled after see Marcus´s face turn red from the embarasement and the girl blushed a bit as she observed the drawing analyzing all the beauty details of it.

Marcus had to leave his seat and get away to the croud as he apologized while leaving to go to the school bathroom. He washed his face with cold water. Smiling hardly, he was thinking: " _Oh my god, she kissed me! Well, no wait, it was a kiss in the cheek, does that count as a kiss?... Obviously is not what I expected for my first kiss from her, but is better than nothing. If I keep like this soon I will be more than friends with her heheheheh! Keep strong, buddy! But I hope she hadn´t discovered my secret love for her... Wow dude, how can a girl turn me crazy in just 2 days? Is something mad, but I love it! Also, who cannot turn crazy with a hot girl like she? Heh..._ "

He went back to the classroom and everyone were no more making a crowd near to his desk, he sitted back next to Frisk and Mike, and the second asked him: "Yo, Are ya better? Your face was really red before, like a tomato."

Marcus answered like nothing happened: "Yeah, yeah, don´t worry, it was nothing. I´m not used to be asalted for crowds of people like this, he..."

Frisk, in a burlesque tone, said hitting softly him on the arm with her elbow:"Or you got surprised by a girl kissing you in front of many people"

Marcus blushed again and yelled: "T-That´s not true!", he covered his face with his hands and tried to hide hir embarasement whil Frisk and Mike laughed watching him turn from pale to red.

On the next 3 hours they did geography, history and biography. When the school bell rang, everyone took their things and back packs, and waving each other and the professot, left the classroom to go home. Marcus felt really hungry, so he checked his phone to see the hour, it was 3:15 P.M., " _Tomorrow I bring more food than an apple with me to the highschool..._ " Though after sigh.

Mike, Frisk and Marcus left the school, and due that Mike lived in the opposite direction to both humans, he waved at them with his tiny arm and left the place, falling to the ground after some steps like usually happened. The teens giggled a bit for the scene, and went home.

During the way home, Frisk asked Marcus ifhe was ok, and he answered: "Uh... yeah, I´m fine, don´t worry. Is just I´m hungry."

She nodded, and they kept walking. There was an awkward silence between them two. Frisk started to have suspicions about Marcus´s secret love for her due to what happened that morning and the drawing, and Marcus felt disturbed for the perpetued thinking that what she would answer to him if he asked her to be his girlfriend, he though it would be better to not do any step and let the things get its own course.

Trying to reduce the tension, Marcus asked the girl which was her taste in music, she understood what he was trying and proceeded to talk, this could help to calm the situation: "Oh... well... What I like most is the rock music, but I like the metal a bit too." Marcus nodded as she told him about her music taste, he was glad of know she liked the rock and metal like him, and he proposed: "Maybe you should come one of those days to my home again, so I can show you a part of my music collection." He winked at her, and she blushed a bit while nodding, and replied: "Sure! I would love to!"

Now the situation was calmer, and both teens smiled each other, but suddently they heard running steps behind them. The looked behind them, and both saw a monster woman that resembled a humanoid fish and had a patch in her right eye, also, she weard a tracksuit blue and white, and had an impossing appereance that scared Marcus a bit and for a moment he though she were about to run towards him and beat him right there, but it wasn´t the case.

She approached the humans and trapped Frisk in a tight bear hug when she reached her, rising her a bit from the ground and yelling: "Sup, punk!? I missed you!"

After end her greet, she freed her, and Frisk said smiling and a bit hurt by the embrace: "I too missed you, Undyne! How is Alphys?"

Undyne, with a big smile, said: "She is right now working, but is fine! We had a great weekend on the anime festival! Oh, by the way, who´s the human with you?"

Frisk was about to talk but Undyne prefaced her sharply and said: "Don´t tell me! You are Marcus, right? The human that saved monster kid yesterday from those jerks that come often to New Home!"

Marcus nodded and reached his hand to give her a handshake while he replied to his question: "Yes, it´s me. It´s a pleasure to meet you, Undyne, but how do you know that? By the social networks?"

Undyne shaked her hand with him, causing him a bit of pain in it due to her strenght as she answered him: "Yeah, mostly. Alphys showed me all the news and posts about what happened yesterday, people talked about it everywhere in the good way! The people refered to you as a hero for almost give your life for a monster, surely you must be a great person!"

Marcus laughted a bit as they stopped the handshake, and said: "He heh... I´m not that great, but thanks for the compliment Undyne."

Undyne kept talking after him: "So, in the news I heard you fighted alone against 12 people, is that right?", Marcus nodded as she yelled: "Hah! You must have balls of steel, and also I heard you never fought them back and resisted until the police intervened, right?", Marcus nodded again as she started to yelled excited with a face that scared Marcus more than before: "Oh, why not!? You should have beaten up those assholes! If I were you, I would have kicked their asses hard. I WOULD SHOW THEM THE TRUE MEANING OF TERROR! FUHUHUHUHUHU!"

Marcus, trembling a bit after be almost hitted by an excited punch from Undyne launched into the air furiously, said: "Indeed you would do it, I´m sure you´re pretty strong!"

Undyne, laughed and told them: "Yeah. Well, I have to leave now, so don´t get in trouble, ya hear me? Oh, and other thing."

Undyne had the same face than before, thing that scared Marcus and Frisk, and said: "You two better go to class full of energy tomorrow, because you will have to do an endurance test in physical education! Fuhuhuhuhuhu!"

Then she left the place running like she was doing before find them. And Marcus realized Undyne´s words: "Oh, wait... Is she the physiocal education teacher?" Frisk nodded, and scared for the test, she said: "Her physical education lessons are worse than the training you receive in the army, you end so tired you can´t move your body."

Marcus nodded convinced by her words and said: "It must be terrible if you say it like that, now I´m scared as hell, haha!"

Frisk looked at him, he seemed worried about the test of the next day, and giggled. She then told him to not worry about it, that she had exxagerated a bit. Marcus nodded and they retook their way home.

When they reached Frisk´s home, Marcus accompanied her to the porch stairs and, pulling out her keys, she opened the door. Before go inside, she looked at Marcus while he told her "he will text her later" and left the place waving with the hand and smiling.

She went upstairs to her room quickly without go to the kitchen where it was the food his mother left prepared for she got home from school. She was starting to feel something weird inside her, a warm feeling that was deeper when she took Marcus´s drawing of her and observed it. Smiling, she took it and adhered it on a cork board from one of the walls of the room, placing it next to many photos stucked with pins on the cork board. Looking at the drawing now stuck on the cork board, though: " _What´s happening to me...? It could be that I like Marcus? He´s a really nice boy, funny, interesting and also a bit attractive... But am I good enough to him? Would he get upset if I´m not what he expected? No... he couldn't think something like that, he´s not a jerk like other boys, I´m sure... But I´ve met him just two days ago, and I´m starting to feel things for him... Maybe I should let the things follow its own course, will be the best for both._ ", she then lay down on her bed, which was quite bigger than her, and looked at the ceiling, trying to avoid of her mind the worries and think on how organize her afternoon to do her homework.

Meanwhile, Marcus arrived his home after 10 minutes of walking, and found his parents eating the lunch. His parents had readed the school program and they knew the time the classes start and end, so they weren´t worried about Marcus arriving home at that hour for the lunch.

The boy greeted his parents as he went upstairs to leave his backpack and back down to walk Valor, who greeted him happy barking and jumping qafter see his owner, and they left home. They went back home before time because the day was very cloudy and could rain at any moment. When he let Valor get inside the house.

Marcus went to the kitchen and finally was able to eat his lunch, he looked at the time, it was 4:30 p.m., " _Damn it! Is really late!_ ". He ended his lunch passed 20 minutes, and he looked at his phone to check any messages, there was one: From Papyrus to Marcus, but resulted that the message was written instead for the short skelebro, and the text said: "Sup buddy? I was just askin´myself if ya had any free time to come Grillby´s with me, I wanted to talk with ya´bout some things."

Marcus accepted the invitation and after read it, Sans texted him for meet him at 5 p.m. there.

At 4:40 p.m., Marcus said good bye to his parents and, taking a black umbrella, left his home. After 15 minutes of walking, he reached his destination.

When he went inside the local, everyone there greeted him, and some of the monsters talked to him, presenting their respects, and making him know he was a local hero for what he did yesterday. He felt glad knowing that now the monsters would watch him with good eyes.

When Marcus looked at the bar, he found Sans waiting for him, with his perpetual smile that Marcus liked.

He then walked into him, greeted Sans and took the seat the skeleton saved for him, and with a smile, the boy asked: "Well, what did you want to talk about, Sans?"

Sans looked at him with the same face of someone who wants to show you a surprise, and said: "I want to give you something for what you did yesterday, not only for monster kid, but for all the monsters. I´m proud of you.". After end his phrase he called Grillby and told him to bring them the "special one". " _Special one? What´s that?_ ", the boy though.

Passed some seconds, Grillby went back to them with an enormous hamburger that had differents ingredients and seemed to be really delicious. As the time Grillby placed the hamburger in front of him, Marcus smiled full of joy, and yelled to sans: "Dude, are you serious!? You didn´t have to! Thank you!"

Sans winked at him and before start eating, the skeleton said: "Bone appetit.", Marcus giggled and take his first bite from the hamburger. He felt like he was in the heavens in every munch he gave to the meat of the inside mixed with a special sauce and some vegetables.

Marcus said after swallow the bite he had in his mouth: "If I get one of these for safe a monter, I´m ready to give my life for every monster from New Home."

Sans giggled, and decided to talk to them seriously about the thing he wanted him to know about: "So, Marcus… About what you did… I think you should have fought the bullies back instead of refuse to fight."

Marcus looked at Sans annoyed, and replied: "Look, Sans, I had this conversation with my father yesterday, he told me exactly the same, and I tell you that fight is never the solution, there´re always another ways to solve things. But what happened yesterday, I fucked the situation pretty hard… I could have resolved it without provoke Joe… but he harassed you and touched Frisk… I can´t allow someone to do that to my friends, specially now that I have true friends like you."

Sans seemed pleased with the teen´s words, and keep trying to convince Marcus: "I know, pal. Live in a pacifist way surely is a beautiful thing, but sometimes will appear someone who won´t accept your mercy and will try to kill you. Please, if a situation like that appear, fight, don´t refuse, or you will die! ya understand? I just don´t want to lose a great person like you or Frisk like this."

Marcus understood and hugged the skeleton, who hugged back, and thanked him for his worrying and his words. Sans then told him: "C´mon bud, eat your food, or it will get cold."

The boy nodded and kept eating his hamburger, and Sans ordered a bottle of ketchup. When he started to drink the bottle, Marcus laughed a bit, and the skeleton, curious about why his friend was laughing, he asked him.

Marcus answered: "Oh it´s nothing. I didn´t knew you drink ketchup. I find it funny because I drank ketchup too in the past, a few times, but I had to stop it."

Sans was curious about his history and encouraged them to keep telling him about it:"Well, the ketchp is my favourite contiment and I had the habit to take the bottle of ketchup from my fridge and drink it, but one day my parents saw me doing that, and since then they don´t buy ketchup anymore."

Sans giggled, and said: "Oh, it must have been bad get ketch-ed-up by your parents doing that."

Marcus nodded, and Sans gave him his bottle of ketchup and said: "Well, if you wanna experience again the old habit, you can now." The boy took the bottle and started to drink. After swallow a quarter of the bottle, he yelled: "God, I missed do that…"

After end their food and pay the tab, they left Grillby´s saying goodbye to all, and due to the rain that started to fall down, they decided to go Sans´s home. When they arrived and came inside, they found Papyrus on the kitchen trying to make some spaghetti as always, when he saw his brother and the human, and he yelled at his brother: "SANS! YOU´RE FINALLY HERE! I TOLD YOU THIS MORNING TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM! AND YOU HAVEN´T YET!"

Sans put a funny face, and said: "Well bro, It´s CLEAN I´m too lazy to do something."

His brother threw into the air the wooden spoon he had in his hand to stir the spaghetti, and yelled annoyed: "SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNSSSSSSSS!"

Marcus giggled, and Papyrus noticed his presence: "OH, HELLO HUMAN! ARE YOU OK SINCE… WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY? EXCUSE ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IF MY QUESTION IS INAPPROPIATE!"

Marcus denied, and said: "Don´t worry Papyrus, it´s ok. My injuries still hurting a bit, but I´m pretty fine. I´ve been with Sans talking on Grillby´s and thanks to him now I´m in a better mood."

Papyrus looked happy for know his new human friend was better, and yelled at his brother: "I´M GLAD TO HEAR THAT! AT LEAST MY LAZY BROTHER HAS DONE SOMETHING NICE TODAY FOR YOU INSTEAD OF BE ON THE COUCH AND WATCH THE TV THE WHOLE DAY! NYE HEH HEH HEH!"

Sans still wanted to annoy his brother, so he kept making puns: "Hey paps, don´t you mean WASH the TV? He heh."

Papyrus groaned again and yelled: "OH MY GOD SANS! I´M DONE WITH YOUR PUNS!"

Sans giggled and kept saying up: "Papyrus, don't you mean: I´m BONE with your puns?"

Marcus saw his opportunity and said: "That pun was Sans-tastic."

The human teen and Sans started to laugh while Papyrus started to yell to the air: "NO! NOT THE OTHER HUMAN! FIRST FRISK AND NOW MARCUS! I'M DEFINITELY DONE!"

Marcus passed the afternoon with the skelebros in their house due to the weather, so they decided to play some video games. Papyrus took his PlayStation 3 and connected it to his plasma TV in the living room, 3 controlers for each one and a cathalogue of various games to play with 2 or more people. Marcus chose Little Big Planet, a game that he knew Papyrus liked to play a lot, due to all the gameplays and videotutorials he recorded for his channel on VideoTube, also he was very good creating dungeons and puzzles, to the point that the puzzles most times were almost impossible to be completed.

Marcus heard about the puzzles the monsters made in the underground to capture humans when they were trapped there, and he wondered, by watching how hard his puzzles were in the game, if he built a puzzle like that before on the underground.

It passed the hours, and suddently stopped raining. The teen watched the hour, it was 8:05 p.m., so he decided to not stay more longer there. Hugging them and thanking them for the fun time, he said goodbye and left the skeleton´s house to walk back home.

During his way home, he passed in front of Frisk´s house. He stopped for a moment and thought on call her to the door and excuse him with any silly argument, with the objective of see Frisk again, but he though again and said to himself that would be better wait until tomorrow, he would see her on the morning. So he went back home.

When he arrived home, it was 9:00 p.m., his parents greeted him from the living room, they were watching an old western film. They decided to start preparing the dinner, so Marcus took Valor and got him for a walk of around 20 minutes. When they went back, Valor went to his doghouse to rest and Marcus went inside home to dinner with his parents. During the dinner, they asked him how had been his day & if he had fun. Marcus had a very close connection with his parents, so he didn´t had any problem on talk to them about his life. His parents seemed to be happier knowing that his social life was getting better on New Home than in the Big City. Due to his lack of friends there, his parents always knew how alone he was, and gave him all the support he needed. They were glad about Sans and Papyrus, and they liked Frisk a lot. Talking about he, his mother mentioned how cute could be a couple formed by Frisk and he, and watch them kiss, his father agreed the idea. Marcus blushed and, covering his face with his hands, yelled: "MOM PLEASE! HOW EMBARRASSING!", his parents started to laugh loudly at their son´s reaction, and his father said that if something should arise between them two, they would consider Frisk another member of the family. Marcus knew that his parents wanted the better for him, but that situation was really embarrassing for him.

After the dinner, Marcus washed the dishes, and went upstairs to his room when he ended, closing the door after him. He took off his clothes, turned off the lights, and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes and started to think about how nice and beautiful was Frisk. He was desperate for get her love. " _Keep strong budy, she will love you soon, I´m sure… God… I need you so hard Frisk… I need you in my life…_ " The boy thought before everything turned dark.


End file.
